Exhaust aftertreatment systems are used to receive and treat exhaust gas generated by engines such as IC engines. Conventional exhaust gas aftertreatment systems include any of several different components to reduce the levels of harmful exhaust emissions present in exhaust gas. For example, certain exhaust aftertreatment systems for diesel-powered IC engines include a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst to convert NOx (NO and NO2 in some fraction) into harmless nitrogen gas (N2) and water vapor (H2O) in the presence of ammonia (NH3).
Aftertreatment systems generally include a plurality of components which are positioned within a housing of the aftertreatment system. Each of the plurality of components can include separate modules having their own housing which can be coupled together to assemble the aftertreatment component. The housings of each of the plurality of components are coupled together at service joints to assemble the aftertreatment system. The service joints represent mechanically weak areas which are secured via clamps. Mounting assemblies are used to mount such aftertreatment systems on a structure, for example a vehicle chassis. Such mounting assemblies are generally coupled to the aftertreatment system at locations which are different than the service joints. Thus, a substantial surface of the housing of the aftertreatment system is occupied by the clamps and the mounting members, reducing the space available for mounting other components on the surface of the housing of the aftertreatment system and increasing costs.